Mega Walls
"Mega Walls takes the game to an entirely new level. 100 players total, separated into 4 teams of 25. Spend the first 10 minutes gathering resources, and building defenses for your team. Once the wall drops, the battle begins. Like Walls, diamonds can be found in the very center. Coordinate your team, and defend the Wither that resides in your castle, or rush to attack enemy teams' wither. Once the team's wither is dead, players no longer respawn when they die. Destroy the withers, and defeat your enemies! Be the last team standing, and win the game!" Gameplay In Mega Walls, there are usually four teams: Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. Once the game starts, you will be given ten minutes to mine for loot and gather ores for gear. The main goal is to attack other team's Withers, bringing them from 1000/1500 health to 0. Once your Wither is dead, you can no longer respawn, works the same way for other teams. The Withers naturally decrease in health at a rate of 3 every few seconds while enraged, in order to quicken up the game. However, this will NOT bring a Wither's health below 1, and a player has to hit a Wither in order to kill it. Finally, when all Withers die, you are given ten seconds to get to the center of the map before you rapidly start losing hunger, and you starve to death. Gamemodes Practice Mode: this is a game mode for beginners. All classes are level 1, tips will pop up. Unlike most matches, the deathmatch in practice mode is a border that closes in till it reaches the middle. Skybases are a common sight in practice mode and the map is always the same. It is a great way for farming coins. Each Wither's health in this mode is 1000. Normal Mode: this mode is the normal Mega Walls gamemode. There are 4 teams which try to defeat each other's withers. Each Wither's health in this mode is 1000. Faceoff Mode: in this mode, there are only 2 teams and 40 players unlike the other 2, which contain a max of 100 players. The map is always the same and more experienced players play in this mode. Each Wither's health in this mode is 1500. Maps Mega Walls Shop Classes 'Mutations' Mutations are cosmetics that allows a player to morph into the animal or mob they are currently playing as. These Mutations are only for VIP and up. There are mutations available for Skeleton, Spider, Enderman, Golem, Pigman, Blaze, Zombie, Creeper, Dreadlord, Shaman, Golem and Blaze. Category:Mega Walls Category:Walls 'Alternate Skill Effects' Alternate skill effects are effects that occur when you use your ability or when an ability is triggered, and are unique to each class. You can only have one equipped at a time. These are only available for VIP and up. 'Warcries' Warcries are cosmetics that show certain words when you hit or kill someone. All VIP exclusive. This is purely cosmetic and does not affect gameplay. 'Final Kill Effects' "Unlock cool visual Final Kill effects to humiliate your enemies and look awesome." * Happy Face - :) * Sad Face - :( * Crying Face - :'( * Face With A Nose - :¬) * Shocked Face - :o * Cheeky Face - :P * Crazy Face - :D #Rekt Signs "Places a sign on the graves of anyone you kill once all Withers have died." Each cost 17000 Hypixel Credits. * #rekt * Get Good * Ur Mama * Bad N Ez * #noscoped Kill Messages The kill messages are packs that feature different messages when you kill someone. Each pack costs 6,500 Hypixel Credits The packs are: *Default (Free) *Western *Fire *Love *Paladin *Pirate *Bbq 'Miscellaneous' Quest Master Tips and Tricks Enderchest - '''An enderchest can be bought to store your spare armor, food and supplies. It reappears in your inventory each time you are killed and you can access the contents by placing it or accessing another enderchest. It is a much more secure way to store your gear at the cost of buying the chest for every class you want to use it with. '''Diamond ore - Each map holds 8+ diamond ore that can be found in the center of the map. Rushing these diamonds is something a lot of people like to do, so you're unlikely to get enough for a diamond chestplate. Egypt is the exception, with 6 diamond ores and 4 diamond swords located in underground chests. Clutching - Clutching is when a player stockpiles food before deathmatch, and then kills players as they try to attack him/her while the player is highly outnumbered by 4 to 1 or more. In Egypt, teams usually head the top of the middle tower to clutch. In Forsaken and Dragonkeep, people reside in the hunger zones, so players will most likely lose ability to regenerate or be weakened by the time they reach the clutcher. Another popular strategy on all maps for hole classes is to dig down to bedrock, where you wait for people to try and find you. Skybase - Teams create bases in the sky for their team to pile into, so the risk of their team dying out becomes lower. Also, when in the air, it is more dangerous for people to try and pillar up to it, as they can be knocked off of it and die, unless it is a base with stairs. The Skeleton and Enderman classes work great with skybasing as they can snipe off the base or easily take the fall down and lose enemies that come up, respectively. Also note that the Skeleton's Explosive Arrow ability and Dreadlord's Wither Blast ability can easily destroy a skybase, making them a great counter to the tactic as well. Walling - Teams build walls for defending and prevent attacks. Usually made before the walls fall. Wooden plank or dirt walls are suggested. Trenching - Teams dig a trench behind their of the wall for defending. Usually built before the walls fall. Placing slabs on the trench or flooding the trench is a good idea to upgrade it. Block Spam - There are tunnels in the underground that leads to the other teams' Withers. Therefore, teams usually spam blocks in the underground to make it more difficult for an enemy to pass through the tunnels. Jhopping '''- A technique usually used when clutching. Players will dig into the ground and make a small hole underneath, they will then place some blocks to cover up half of the tunnel that they dug down from. This usually causes enemies who are after them to chase them and jump into the hole. Since half of the bottom of the hole is blocked, they cannot escape and the jhopper will easily eliminate them. This method was originally popularized by a player back then known as Jhop27, however currently known as Jhop post-name changes. '''Bridging - A technique of building which involves building elevated platforms/pathways allowing for fast and safe access to other team's withers (not to be confused with Wall Running). This also leads to the creation of skybases. '''Meta Teams: '''This is an offensive strategy in which of group of people, generally with good swords and armor, stick together to wipe out a certain enemy. An assassin group all heads at one team, or wither. '''This is a very advanced and preparation-worthy strategy that requires a lot of coordination and effort. '''The general amount of people you would want as meta would probably be 3-7.There are certain preferable meta teams of classes that generally work well, as follows: Zombie, Herobrine, Spider: The idea of this strategy is to have the zombie(s) tank it (take most of the blows) and heal the spider and Herobrine class people. The Herobrine(s) will go behind the person/wither and out. Finally, the Spider will slow and help kill the enemy targeted using its leap ability. Skeleton, Blaze, Arcanist: This is mainly a ranged meta strategy, basically a group of ADC and APC (Attack Damage Carry and Ability Damage Carry). Therefore it has its combat flaws. The blaze and skeleton will perch on a wall or place to shoot while the arcanist distracts the player. As the arcanist gains energy and shoots arcane beams, the skeleton and blaze will be able to use their abilities to shoot flaming and exploding arrows, killing the enemy. Watch out for groups of players! Dreadlord, Golem, Blaze: This is a lot like the first combination in which the Golem acts as the main tank (blow taker) and the Dreadlord acts as the bruiser/off-tank (deals the damage). The blaze can either shoot arrows at the target or help in the combat (ADC). So basically a tank, bruiser and ADC. Shaman, Enderman, Creeper, Pigman: This might be considered one of the most deadly combinations. Best for ganking enemy players. The Enderman will run forward at the target, with the Pigman right behind. As soon as the Enderman is near, he will teleport behind the target, and the Pigman gets its chance to strike blows, with the Enderman behind. At this point, the shaman and creeper will close around the target, entrapping it. This is especially good against buff tank players, like golems and zombies, because it allows the creeper to be able to really put its explosion into effect. Meta teams are also commonly known as rushing. Trivia * MW is the third most popular Hypixel game. (behind Skywars and Arcade Games) Category:Mega Walls Category:Walls